


Summer Love

by writeouttamind



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeouttamind/pseuds/writeouttamind
Summary: A short story - Sebastian reflects on his time spent with the new farmer girl - from strangers, to friends, to possibly more?
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Summer Love

Sebastian’s index finger snapped down hard on the semicolon button as he finished the line of code. The logic of his function was complete, and now he just had to let it compile. He stretched his arms back over his head and his eyes glanced to the clock, and then to the door.

He wasn’t one that typically welcomed company, especially not while he was working. And yet, now he was anticipating her visits; worried that she hadn’t stopped by in a while.

It’s not like she was consistent in when she’d pop by - she was always running here or there. A belt of dangerous looking tools, and a hefty backpack that was either filled with rocks or fish, or sometimes wood. She was the weirdest girl that he had ever met.

When Abigail had first mentioned the new farmer, during a rather poor round of Solarion Chronicles, Sebastian could have cared less. He had shrugged and focused more on the roll for the shield charm he was about to cast.

“Did you meet her?” Abigail asked Sam.

“Yeah - she stopped by to say hello. Been greeting everyone - Seems nice!”

Sebastian had let the die drop - a four. “Damn”

“Shield charm fails.” Said Sam.

“She’s pretty…” Said Abigail.

“How much damage?” Asked Sebastian.

“Skeleton deals you 8.”

“Abs, heal me.” 

“Are you even listening to me?” she huffed.

“There’s a pretty new farmer in town...” sighed Sebastian.

“So you do think she’s pretty?” Abigail crossed her arms, and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

“I haven’t even met her, that’s just what you said. I do listen.”

There was a pause when Sebastian’s eyes met the icy blues of Abby’s. She smiled, lips closed, and seemed mollified for the moment. Sam coughed lightly as the moment stretched out before them. Abby picked up the die to roll for her healing charm.

*

It had been a few days later when Sebastian had encountered the farmer for the first time. He was out for a smoke by the lake when a wild tangle of mermaid blue hair ran up to him.

“Oh, hey!” She smiled, “I’m Summer.”

"Oh. You just moved in, right?” Sebastian nodded at her in greeting, noting what Abigail had said was true, “Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?"

She laughed lightly, “Lived in the city, but I wanted something more….free. I want to live by my own path..”

Sebastian had said nothing, but felt at the time that it was the opposite for him. He couldn’t wait to get out of this small town. It was suffocating. The city offered opportunity.

She hadn’t stuck around for long. Said she had some fishing to do. He watched her set up her fishing gear at the top of the mountain lake and cast her first line. When the last ashes of his cigarette fell, he returned inside to get some sleep.

Over the course of the next few weeks he didn’t see much of Summer. His friends talked about the sightings of the new girl, and how she was always working. She’d run straight into Abigail’s father’s store, bought all the seeds she could carry, before turning tail and running back out again. Summer would often wave and say hello to Abigail but not stick around long to chat.

It seemed like a lot of work to be a farmer, and not very free at all.

*

Nearing the end of spring, Summer started to make more of an actual appearance. She’d join in the Friday night saloon crowd, chatting up the locals and occasionally spending time on the arcade machines. Seemed she was getting along with most folks - Sebastian’s friends included. 

Once she came over to their group with a pizza and a tray of coffees.

Sebastian blinked in surprise as the steam from the coffee curled up towards him.

“Thanks, I like coffee. How did you know?” He asked.

Summer looked a bit sheepish as she replied, “I asked Sam what you like. You are often locked away in your room so I don’t get a chance to talk to you much. You’re one of the few people I haven’t really gotten to know yet.”

Sebastian grimaced, unsure of what her statement implied. 

"Hmm... I don't really have anything to say. I still don't know you very well."

Her smile fell a little, and Sebastian felt a wave of shame rise up from the pit of his stomach. He was used to disappointing people, but he still felt a bit guilty.

But Summer easily shrugged it off, and turned to Abigail, showing her a gemstone that she had found in the mines.

By mid-summer, Sebastian had gotten used to Summer’s presence. She regularly joined in with his friends pool games and Sebastian even found himself joking along with her. He thought he might even consider her a friend. 

He took her by surprise one evening when he told her that she could stop by whenever she wanted.

“What, really? You don’t mind?”

“Yeah…”

Sam’s eyebrows disappeared upward underneath his mop of blonde hair, and Abigail had an unreadable expression on her face; glancing peculiarly between the two of them.

“I’ll stop by then.” Summer smiled and Sebastian’s stomach squirmed.

*

True to her word, Summer had started coming by to visit. Sometimes they’d just chat and look through Sebastian’s comic collection. Other times she’d show him what she found in the mines, regaling him with tales of walking skeletons and bats that flew straight at her head. She could never stick around very long, always had some chore or task to attend to. Sebastian didn’t mind being alone, but he always felt a bit lonely after she had gone.

It had been a week since he last saw her. 

The code had finished compiling, but Sebastian was lost in thought. He tried to replay their last conversation in case he had said anything particularly rude, but nothing came to mind.

A small voice in his head suggested that he leave his dark room and see if he could catch a glimpse of her. He didn’t want to bring up his worries to his friends. Sam liked to tease him, and Abigail went quiet whenever Summer was mentioned these days.

Yes, he’d take a walk around the town to see if he could spot her. Summer generally would come say hello if she saw him, so maybe he could force the situation. He felt a little pathetic, but also a budding excitement.

Pushing back from his desk, and to the stairs, he hopped over the third step which creaked, and made his way up. His mom was working on a new piece of furniture, humming quietly along as she measured and made markings on the wood.

From the room next door he could hear Demetrius and Maru talking through some sort of analysis. Ignoring all of them, he pulled on a black leather jacket and left through the front.

The world was transformed - a sheet of white on the ground and small flakes swirled in the wind. A faint smile grew on Sebastian’s lips as he began to trudge his way through the thick snow. Each step producing a satisfying crunch.

The previous day’s tracks had since been filled in, but he didn’t need them to know where he was going. It was slow going, more so than usual, but he didn’t have anything else on his plate today.

He passed the community center. Once a delaptiated old building, but recently restored to its former glory. The lights were off, so he didn’t bother poking his head inside, and instead pivoted to head to the center of town. He wouldn’t check the farm itself, that might come off a little too desperate.

Passing by Abigail’s place, he saw a grey-haired man with an old leather flap cap standing near the bulletin board. Sebastian didn’t have fondness for the man, but Summer seemed to be on good terms with him. He lamely lifted a hand in greeting. The man furrowed his grey brows in response.

“Er- Mayor Lewis.” Started Sebastian, “Have you seen Summer lately?”

Lewis stroked his thick moustache with a gloved hand. “No, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen her lately. Helpful girl that one. Helped me out with...a situation”

Not wanting to dig deeper into the Mayor’s dirty laundry, Sebastian nodded and made to leave.

“Right, thanks.”

“Don’t be leaving any cigarette butts around town, young man.” Lewis called from behind.

Sebastian gave a thumbs up back, as if taking the sage advice into consideration. Sebastian didn’t litter, but Lewis loved anything to throw at someone.

Not feeling overly successful in his mission, Sebastian continued onward, naturally taking the path towards Sam’s home. Still, as he made his way across the town square, his eyes darted to and fro, hoping to spot the blue haired girl across the sea of white.

Standing in front of Sam’s house, Sebastian felt resigned. He hadn’t seen Summer, and he didn’t really have an excuse to be out, other than to see his best friend.

Sam, as always, was stoked that Sebastian stopped by.

“Dude, let me show you the sick new solo I’m working on!”

Flopping down on Sam’s bed, Sebastian leaned against the wall as Sam picked up his guitar and began to strum some new chords. Sam was immediately taken by his own prowess. The bridge was cool, but a sad disappointment sagged in Sebastian’s shoulders, that Sam’s eagerness couldn’t fix.

He felt lonely.

*

Laying in bed was nice. 

Sebastian thought about staying there all day.

What was the point in getting up anyways - there was nothing to do.

His family would not know the difference if he stayed in bed or was working.

They probably wouldn’t even notice if he was gone.

There was a creak on the stairs, and Sebastian knew someone was coming. He sighed and rolled over, pulling the blanket higher up over his body. 

He didn’t want to deal with his mom today. She meant well, but she didn’t understand his version of creating something. To her it was real what he did. To create had to be physical to be meaningful.

The door opened slowly and a cheery voice that was not his mom’s rang out, “Sebastian?”

He sprang up immediately, pretending like he had not been prepared to hide in bed all day.

“Summer!” He hoped he didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt. Like a dog seeing its owner return, his excitement was barely contained.

As his eyes found hers, he gaped. Her left arm was covered in large white bandages and she had a black eye. Her right arm was holding a tray of something.

“What happened?”

“Oh, this?” She said waving her arm away, as if it were no big deal, “I’ve been exploring the mine in Calico Desert - its… well it’s a bit more monstrous than ours.”

She stepped forward, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Sebastian was still in pajamas.

“I’ve brought you some sashimi!”

“You brought me sashimi…?”

“Happy birthday!”

He smiled, “Oh, is it my birthday today? I guess it is.”

“I know it's kind of weird to have sashimi at 10 in the morning, but I didn’t want to miss giving it to you.”

A flutter in his stomach grew larger as she handed the tray to him. Six perfectly cut pieces of fish in a row.

“Thank you.” He meant it.

Her unbandaged hand swept a lock of blue hair behind her ears. Sebastian’s hand twitched as he imagined that as his own.

“Well, I guess I should-”

“Can you hang out for a bit?” He blurted, “I uh- I got the new edition of Cave Saga…”

She smiled, “Sure.”

Sebastian swallowed nervously.

Setting the tray of sashimi down on his game table, he jumped over to his desk, cringing as he realized how many empty coffee mugs he had stacked. He pulled out a stack of papers, the new comic hidden in the middle.

He handed her the thin paperback, and for a moment their hands touched. Heat laced through his fingertips and he swallowed nervously, avoiding her gaze.

Summer flopped herself down on the floor and began to flip through, “Oh wow.”

He smiled, and joined her on the floor, stretching to take a piece of the sashimi.

Hours rolled by, and evening was nearing. It had been so easy just hanging out and talking to Summer. They had gone through the latest Cave Saga’s, then he showed her some of his most favourite books. His mom had popped down to say hello and bring them snacks like he was a little kid (embarrassing) and then he had started showing her some of what he was working on. It was only when he noticed her glancing at the clock that he had asked if she had to leave.

“I’m sorry - I really have to go.” She said.

He nodded, “It’s ok. This- this has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad.”

“Um...You’re single right?”

She flushed, and he felt his face mirror hers. That was an awfully embarrassing thing to say.

“Just wondering.” He added quickly.

She nodded without verbally answering, her cheeks still pink. “I’m sorry - I have to-”

“Go. Right. Sorry.”

Sebastian suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. Should he walk her out? Was she just being friendly and he was making it uncomfortable? He stared to the floor - a safe space to look.

“See you.” She had a strange tone, and the door quickly closed behind her.

Again that feeling came - like a void of her warm presence filled the room. It seemed too large, too empty, and suffocating all at the same time. 

He wondered if he blew it.

*

He barely slept that night, thinking of all the different things he wanted to say to Summer. To make things clear that he enjoyed her company, but didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable. That he wasn’t trying to - y’know, ask her out or anything. Unless she wanted to be. Asked out.

Then he imagined a million different ways he could leave town without ever saying goodbye.

When he finally fell asleep, it was quite late.

By the time it was late-morning, he awoke, energized with a speech that would clear the air. Sebastian quickly dressed, throwing on a pretty standard dark hoodie.

He marched to his bedroom door and flung it open, ready to leave.

And there was Summer, standing with her bandaged arm ready to knock.

“Oh!”

“Uh. Hi.”

The speech Sebastian prepared left his brain, and he stood blocking the entry to his room. Dumbfounded.

They stared at each other silently for a moment, before a blush crept onto Summer’s cheeks. She opened and closed her mouth twice, like a fish.

Sebastian decided to break the silence with an eloquent, “So…”

“I got you this.”

From behind her back, with her undamaged arm she whipped out a bouquet of flowers. Orange, purple, and blue flowers mixed together in a small bundle. He took them without speaking. Summer was now the one staring at the floor.

It was unexpected this gift - to be asked out so formally. He hadn’t thought it were possible - she liked him too!

A strange sensation crept into him. A feeling of belonging. What it meant to be cherished by someone. He swallowed, his throat feeling tight. Summer swayed on her feet. Her eyes darted up to meet his, breaking the spell of awkward silence and he found his voice.

“Y-you? I mean... me too. I -”

At last she smiled, and eased the tension. He returned her smile, and even let out a breezy laugh.

“Do you want to come in?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
